Tamori Nakamuro
Isawa Nakamuro is the brother of Isawa Ochiai, and the current Master of Air. He was a student of Isawa Noriko, from whom he learned a lot about the Oracles. A Student of the Oracles When Nakamuro was fourteen years old, less than a year after his gempukku, alongside his friend Shiba Aikune, he fought Hantei XVI’s guards to reach Yaruko, the girl he loved. Hida Tsuneo killed her, and Aikune’s screams of anguish echoed his own tears of pain and grief. After this episode, Aikune despised him. Nakamuro’s eyes burned thinking about it, but he had no more tears. The only thing that could distract him from his pain was study. Then he begun working on a document which compiled all the information the Phoenix knew about the Oracles. He had once hoped that such a document would give him more insight into these strange beings, but he rarely felt hope any more. He became an acolyte of air and continued studying the Oracles for years. Becoming the Master of Air In 1157 he delivered some documents to Kuni Misashi as a request of the Elemental Council, and he had to receive an artefact for studying in exchange for the scrolls, but instead of it, Misashi attacked him using maho. In a defensive act, Nakamuro killed Misashi, but before dying, he cast a spell that destroyed much of his home. Nakamuro was not able to find the documents, and reported it to the Council. While he was explaining what happened and saying that he could have found another way, Agasha Gennai decided to retire, giving Nakamuro his place as Master of Air. Fighting the Dark Oracle of Fire Investigating the Dark Oracle of Fire, Tamori, Nakamuro travelled to the lands of the Tamori family where he explained to Tamori Shaitung and Tamori Chosai his theories about someone who summoned the Dark Oracle to attack the Dragon Clan. Hitomi Maya and Asako Bairei investigated with him these facts, and discovered that a member of the Dragon Clan and a member of the Phoenix Clan had used together the Dark Covenant to summon Tamori in order to create chaos between their clans. Using a ritual on Maya, Shaitung, Chosai, Bairei and Nakamuro discovered who had the Dark Covenant that was in fact Chosai. This group of Phoenix and Dragon, despite the strong rivalry between their clans, worked together to summon the Dark Oracle with the idea of destroying him. They discovered that the Phoenix that collaborated with Chosai was Isawa Hochiu. When Tamori died, Chosai took his place as Dark Oracle, and Nakamuro used the Covenant to order him to leave Rokugan and don't return. After these episodes, the hostilities between Phoenix and Dragon ceased, and Nakamuro discovered he was in love of Shaitung Marriage with Tamori Shaitung In 1167, he represented the Elemental Council to negotiate with Yoritomo Naizen after the war between the Mantis Clan and the Phoenix Clan have caused many victims in both clans. He sacrificed some lands and rights to end the war, an action that was not very popular. After the war ended, he asked Shaitung to be his wife. Shaitung answered she didn't want to be his wife but wanted him to be her husband. Leaving the Leadership Additionally, his decision to surrender to the Mantis, proved very unpopular within his Clan. Because of this, he decided to cede leadership of the Elemental Council to Master of Fire Isawa Ochiai, although he remains Master of Air. http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=49386 Major References * The Dark Oracle of Fire, part I * The Dark Oracle of Fire, part II * The Dark Oracle of Fire, part III * The War of Fire and Thunder, part III External Links * From L5RSearch.com: Isawa Nakamuro, Isawa Nakamuro Exp Category:Phoenix Clan Leaders